The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2014
by elligoat
Summary: An annual competition to find the best story of the past year. Congratulations to this year's winners!
1. Chapter 1

So! I'm a little late this year…. _Usually _I try to have this out on the 21st of December, but… Oh well. It's still 2014! I writing this at 7:30 PM on the 31st of December, so I'm on time!

But I'm being very rude, and assuming that everyone reading this knows what the deal is here. I'll fill you guys in:

This is a Sisters Grimm Fanfiction competition that I hold at the end of each year, in an effort to determine which SG fanfic published that year was the best! As 2014 comes to an end, it's time for us to decide which story was the best Sisters Grimm story of 2014!

And I'm here to collect your nominations.

BUT! I have some rules that I need to put in place for this round of the competition. They're very important, no, _essential_ to this competition. In fact, I would go so far as to say that the rules are the essence of the competition! To ignore these rules would be to sit on this competition's head, smothering and crushing its skull with your bottom, like my year 5 teacher did to my classmate's matchstick triangular pyramid, which had sat atop her desk. Furthermore, to ignore these rules would put my rule-writing efforts to waste! You know, I _used_ to be able to just copy-and-paste them from the previous year. But _noooooo! _FF had to come along and make it impossible to highlight the words written on any published story! NOW I HAVE TO TYPE EACH WORD BY HAND!

So yeah. Please read the rules, I guess

Here they are:

* * *

**Rule number:**

**1: The ****fanfiction that you nominate MUST be of the Sisters Grimm category on this website**

**2: The fanfiction that you nominate MUST have been published this year (it tells you in the little blurb section).**

**3: When you nominate, you must include the story title and the author. **

**4: Every fanfiction that is nominated and abides by the rules will be forwarded on to the first round of voting, regardless of how many times it is nominated, or what I think or it.**

**5: You may nominated your own fanfiction.**

**6: You may nominate as many fanfictions as you like. Preferably no more than 9, though, because 9 is a aesthetically pleasing number.**

**7: Nominations must be submitted via a comment on this chapter, or a PM to me.**

**8: Nominations will be closed in 10 days, on the the 10th of January 2015. I'll update this on the 11th or 12th.**

* * *

Those are the rules! Aren't they great? They're pretty great.

Oh! And a note to all authors:

If your story is nominated, I'll send you a PM on the 10th of January, unless it is the only story you have that can be nominated for this, in which case I'll probably send you a PM shortly after I have collected your story's nomination. If you've disabled your PMs, I'll submit a comment on one of your stories. Probably the one you've last updated. Who knows.

Thanks for reading all of this, guys. I'm guessing a lot of you have a couple stories in mind, that you think deserve to win. So nominate away!

Also, it'd be helpful if you guys could get the word out that this has started. You could do that by commenting on the forums, or PMing your friends, or mentioning it in an update of your story. Just so that we have a lot of community participation.

I think that's about it really…

Nominations end on the 10th, and I'll see you guys again on the 11th or 12th!

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and good luck to everyone!

Thanks,

Ellie.


	2. The Nominees

Well now... first things first.

I'm really sorry that it's taken this long for me to update. I've had a strange past few weeks, and my procrastination habits had been multiplied by infinity. I'll be posting on time from now on. Everything's okay!

Alright, so this year we have a really healthy number on nominees. Not like the 80 nominees from last year... I won't be writing very much in the way of commentary this chapter, because I just want to bang this chapter out and get it uploaded :)

So here's the list, in alphabetical order.

* * *

**\- "(cause you) make me move" **by ember53608

**\- "A Bidding Assassin" **by autumnshutup

**\- "A Grimm Christmas" **by tomasgurl39

**\- "A Grimm Hello" **by tomasgurl39

**\- "A Grimm Valentine" **by tomasgurl39

**\- "A Spark of Magic" **by Oake14

**\- "A Wish for Love" **by IceQueenandFireQueen

**\- "And Stood Awhile in Thought" **by Oake14

**\- "Because of Her" **by LaReynitaOfDreams

**\- "Birds" **by Oake14

**\- "Brood"** by Auspicious Cloud

**\- "Colors"** by AirFireWaterEarth

**\- "Daphne's Dates"** by Curlscat

**\- "Dark"** by annipear

**\- "Grimm Poems" **by IceQueenandFireQueen

**\- "Hands" **by bookingbookworms

**\- "I Love You" **by Ode to a Fangirl

**\- "I never knew (Adopted)" **by LivePuckabrinaToTheFullest

**\- "I Thought" **by WinterMagic1

**\- "i'm sending my love from downtown" **by bluepianos

**\- "In the Future, From the Past" **by WinterMagic1

**\- "It Happened One Night" **by LaReynitaOfDreams

**\- "Just A Little Different Every Time" **by floatingstrange

**\- "Life is Worth More than Gold" **by IceQueenandFireQueen

**\- "Like Islands in the Sea"** by fluggerbutter

**\- "make it rain" **by ember53608

**\- "midnight" **by ember53608

**\- "miffed" **by ember53608

**\- "Mistletoe" **by IceQueenandFireQueen

**\- "more than meets the eye" **by ember 52608

**\- "Of Dresses, Skirts, and the Girl who Wears Them" **by Curlscat

**\- "On My Mind" **by BMOLove

**\- "One 'Wonderful' Fortnight" **by IceQueenandFireQueen

**\- "Operation Dried Up Fig" **by iizninja

**\- "Peace" **by Curlscat

**\- "Phone Call to the Future" **by IceQueenandFireQueen

**\- "Puckbrina" **by hvg2001

**\- "Rattle" **by mazberrypie

**\- "Rubies" **by Oake14

**\- "so take my tears as tokens" **by fluggerbutter

**\- "Starfish"** by fluggerbutter

**\- "Tears" **by IceQueenandFireQueen

**\- "The more you sweat" **by TheStormThief

**\- "The Mysterious Man Hunt" **by super-sirius-saves-the-day

**\- "The Next Dare" **by LuisantEtoile

**\- "The Princess Academy" **by IceQueenandFireQueen

**\- "Where Everything's Magic" **by bluepianos

**\- "Why Puck Should Not Listen to Music" **by Lara D

* * *

Woohoo! Well done to all 48 stories, and congratulations to the 25 authors who wrote them! Thank you to everyone who nominated them, and well done to anyone who's read them all!

Just out of curiosity, could you say how many you've read in your comments? Just how many out of all 48. You don't have to of course...

Anyway, again, I've got to warn anyone who's thinking of cheating during this voting round and the next, that I will know if you're cheating. I've been holding this competition for the past 6 years, and I'll be able to spot any cheaters. If you post multiple votes, under multiple different usernames, I will not count your vote, or any of your other's this year.

Thanks guys, here's the rule list, which, as always, is always important to read. Otherwise you could vote incorrectly, in which case I wouldn't be able to count your votes.

* * *

**Rule Number:**

**1: As per usual, t**here will be two rounds of voting. _This_ round will determine the 15 finalists that will go on to the next round of voting, which will determine the winner.****

****2: **The top fifteen stories, which are the fifteen fanfictions which received the most votes, will be accepted. **If there are ties, the story that is completed will come out on top. If neither of the tying stories are complete (or both are complete), both will go into the final list, which will be extended.********

**3: You guys get to vote for 3 stories from the Nominations List, and 3 STORIES ONLY. No more, but you MAY vote for LESS than three stories. If you vote for more than 3 stories, I won't be able to accept your votes.**

**4: Each vote is worth 1 point, so you don't need to place the stories you vote for in order of preference. Of course, you can if you want.**

**5: You _are_ allowed to vote for your _own_ story, but you'll _have_ to give me a reason why you think your story deserves to win. I don't mean to be a stick in the mud, but I won't accept the vote if your only reason is "... I want to win," or "... because I need more votes". You need to give me a good, valid reason. It doesn't have to be spectacular, just has to be acceptable. I thought that this would stop all those who just come on to vote for their story, then leave. You know, good sportsmanship. Fair and square-ness. All this being said, there is no shame _whatsoever_ in voting for your own story if you truly believe it is one of the best three nominated stories.**

**6: _Those with accounts MUST, I repeat MUST vote via PM, unless your PMing device is deactivated (switched off). Those without accounts (anons) may vote via a review on this chapter._**

**7: **If you cheat, none of your votes will be counted, in this round, or the next. If you are cheating in order to boost the votes for a story you have written, I will disqualify all your stories from this year's competition.****

**8: Voting will close on the 4th OF February, and on the 5th I will update with the top 15.**

* * *

Alright-y then! Thanks for reading the rules!

I don't believe I have much more to say... I'll see you guys again on the 5th, and remember to get you votes in on time! Thanks for being so patient with me, guys. Sorry again for my tardiness.

Happy "National Hugging Day" and "Squirrel Appreciation Day"!

-Ellie


	3. The Finalists

Hey hey hey

I hope you're all well. Thank you for reading this and keeping up with me even though I have a habit of missing every update day.

So, we've all narrowed this list down to just 18! Only three over the standard limit, which isn't too bad at all. Thank you so much to everyone who voted, and thank you to all those with accounts who voted via PM! Thanks guys, it just gives the competition that little bit more suspenseful!

But okay. Here they are, guys:

The Final 18!

* * *

**"A Spark of Magic" **by OakeX

**"Because of Her" **by LaReynitaOfDreams

**"Brood"** by Auspicious Cloud

**"Colors" **by AirFireWaterEarth

**"Daphne's Dates" **by Curlscat

**"Dark" **by anniepear

**"I never knew (Adopted)" **by LivePuckabrinaToTheFullest

**"In the Future, From the Past" **by WinterMagic1

**"It Happened One Night" **by LaReynitaOfDreams

**"make it rain" **by ember53608

**"midnight" **by ember53608

**"more than meets the eye" **by ember 53608

**"Of Dresses, Skirts, and the Girl who Wears Them" **by Curlscat

**"One 'Wonderful' ****Fortnight" **by IceQueenandFireQueen

**"Operation Dried Up Fig" **by iizninja

**"Rubies" **by OakeX

**"so take my tears as tokens" **by fluggerbutter

**"Starfish" **by fluggerbutter

* * *

YAY! Congratulations to everyone who made it! Your prizes are... drumroll drumroll drumroll ... a nice pat on the back*! Well done! You've earned it, guys!

Once again, thank you to everyone who voted. Even if you thought about voting but did not, thank you very much. Even if you thought about thinking about voting, but did. However, if you wanted to vote, but were unable to because of a severe illness that has left you bed-ridden... well. All I can say is shame on you. Most hospitals have wifi these days. Don't come to me with your excuses. You were just being lazy.**

Now that the public-shaming part of the update is complete, it's time for the part where I give you the rules.

PLEASE READ THE RULES! THEY ARE IMPORTANT! I WILL LOVE YOU FORVER, BUT FIRST YOU MUST READ THE RULES! THANK YOU :D

* * *

**Rule Number:**

******1: A maximum of three votes per person, and one story per vote. As in, you can't give all three of your votes to the one story.******

******2: You may only vote for a story if it's on the final 18 list above.******

******3: You may vote for your own story, but only if that vote is accompanied with an explanation as to why you think your story deserves to win. And not just "I want to win", "I've never got a criticising review", or "I've worked really hard". You have to tell me why your story is _the_ _best_. It can be any aspect of your story, and it doesn't have to be long, just one sentence - anything. ******

******4: If you're voting for a story that you didn't write you do not have to give an explanation at all. Last year a lot of people were confused about this, so I thought I'd remind everyone just in case.******

******5: If there are any ties, completed stories will come out on top.******

********6: ********Those with accounts MUST, I repeat _MUST_ vote via PM, unless your PMing device is deactivated (switched off, whatever). Those without accounts (anons) may vote via a review.****

******7: Voting for the winners ends on the 25th of February, and the chapter revealing which story wins the competition will come out on the 26th. ******

* * *

Alright-y! Time to decide this year's winner, guys! You've got two weeks to decide!

Thanks for being lovely, guys, and good luck to the final 18!

Happy "Be Electrific" day, "Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk" day, "Get Out Your Guitar" day, "Make A Friend's Day" day, "Pro Sports Wives" day, "National Shut-in Visitation" day, "Satisfied Staying Single" day, "White Shirt or White T-shirt" day, and "World Day of The Sick" day. Wow. Lots to celebrate on the 11th of February!

Thanks again,

-Ellie

*Self administered. Available for one use only. Non-exchangeable. Expires 3/6/15

** If you really are bed-ridden because of a severe illness, I hope you get better soon, and I'd be interested in checking in on you every once in a while to hear how you're doing. But still, shame on you for being lazy and not voting.


	4. The Winners

Okay.

You're all probably wondering why I haven't posted the winners until now. I haven't posted the results of the vote because I've been put in a very difficult position by one reviewer.

Basically, there has been an anonymous reviewer who has been very _clearly_ cheating. They've posted many reviews (aka votes) to this chapter, under the username name 'Guest'. This person was very obviously trying to boost the votes for a couple particular stories, in order to help them win.

First of all, cheating like that only hurts the story you're voting for. You bring the writer into doubt, which isn't fair to them. You may believe they deserve to win, but they don't deserve to win because you cheated. It also hurts the other contestants. Don't they deserve a fair go at winning?

Anyway, the result of this is that I've had to recount all the votes, and go to extra lengths to authenticate each one. This is why I have taken so long to post the results. It's really a shame that we had to end the competition on this note.

BUT, now I can tell you guys who won! And I'm excited by that! This has been a long competition. It's been a bumpy ride, but I think it's been an altogether good one too.

Alright. I probably shouldn't delay any further. Here they are!

* * *

**In Third place is...**

_"Dark"_ by anniepear

**In Second place is...**

_"so take my tears as tokens" _by slugger butter

AND

_"One 'Wonderful' Fortnight" _by IceQueenandFireQueen

(That's right! It was a tie!)

**And finally, the best Sisters Grimm story of 2014 is...**

_"Daphne's Dates" _by Curlscat

* * *

Yay! Congratulations to our top 3! Well... four... but still. Congratulations! They all pulled through, even though someone tried to stop them!

As always, my offer to make a certificate for any of the top three (four) still stands! I'll draw one up, email it to you, then you can mount it on your wall!

So... I guess that's all folks! Thank you so much to everyone who followed the rules this year! You really make me so happy and glad to be hosting this competition each year, even though my updates have been delayed this year. I can't wait to see you all next year!

I hope you all have a beautiful 2015, a happy "Day for Women's Rights &amp; International Peace", "Genealogy" Day, "Girl Scout Sunday" "Girls Write Now" Day, "International Women's" Day, "International Working Women's" Day, "National Proofreading" Day, "National Peanut Cluster" Day, and "Check Your Batteries" Day!

Thanks

-Ellie


End file.
